Recipe For Disaster
by Tigress2929
Summary: Recipe List: 1) An Angry Amazon 2) A determined Bat trying to make amends 3) Alfred's Cooking 4) A storm like none other 5) An intriguing and mysterious stranger 6) A suddenly very jealous Bruce Wayne. And to top it all off, you might want to throw in a hint of a witty old butler. Enjoy! (Request) (Don't own characters or image as you all probably know :D )
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am guys with another fanfic. I was taking a slight risk with posting this because I already have three other stories that I have to keep up with updating but this so happens to be a request. :) (A BMWW story with a very jealous bat, Alfred's home-cooked meals and a storm that keeps them stuck in the Manor with just each other.) Hahahah, i loved this so much I had to do it. I didn't want you (the requester) to think that I forgot about this so I decided to post the first chapter, its more like the foundation for what is about to come. ;)**

* * *

The night is young. The cool air a welcomed comfort in the hot, humid room. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the drapes flapping with wild vigor, as the breeze tugs at them from the outside, begging to pull them free in order to dance with them in the night time sky.

Tonight is the night. The night that I will make amends with the very woman who is, at the moment, furious with me. Angry at me for my tendency to push her away, only after I have barely let her in. Angry at me for constantly denying her, refusing to have any other kind of relationship other than one of professional means with her. Angry at me for deeply hurting her.

_Don't mess this up Bruce. You're walking on a fine line as it is._ I remind myself silently.

Rolling down the sleeves of my dark grey sweater, I glance at myself in the mirror.

Dark, wind swept hair, piercing green emerald eyes, a height of pure muscled 6"2' and a physique professional athletes would kill for. In the eyes of humanity, I would be seen as a perfect specimen. One with all the attributes and skills anyone and everyone would want. They would see him as having everything he desired. But that's not entirely true.

_You know it can never come to be more than being colleagues._ I release a sigh through my nose. _You knew that there never could be a happily ever after for yourself the day you put on that cowl_. Taking one last look at my appearance, I head on down stairs.

* * *

The smell of Alfred's delectable cooking wafts to my nose, making my stomach growl. There is no denying it, even the Batman has a weakness for the butlers homemade gourmet dishes. The perfect solution to a horrible situation. One did not want to have a certain Amazon angry at you, if you valued your life at all.

Pausing at the foot of the stairs, I scan the room before my eyes land on that of the mighty Amazon Warrior lounging in my chair. If I were to be honest with myself, I would say that she doesn't look non too happy to be here. Yet I knew that the promise of one of her favorite meals from Alfred could persuade, even her, to join me for dinner, no matter how angry she is at me.

I take another lingering second to look over her attire. Her hair is tightly braided, her bangs resting lightly at the corners of her temples. Her clothes, although simple, compliments her greatly. Tonight she has decided to don a light blue jacket, which is comfortably worn over a pristine white t-shirt, along with a nice pair of, equally white, silky slacks. Both having been successfully divided by a medium width, black belt that has a 'WW' symbol as a belt buckle. With a smirk, I immediately take notice of the emerald stoned necklace, that I had given her years ago, resting comfortably beneath her neckline. She is indeed a sight to behold.

Taking a deep breath, I prepare to venture into the most dangerous mission I have yet to accomplish. As I stride into the Living Room, her eyes lock with mine and I know then and there, without a doubt, that this is a job... not for the Batman... but for Bruce.

* * *

**Not very much BMWW action here, I know. But be rest assured that there is more to come. Like I said, this is only the basic foundation for this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another installment everyone :) Huge thanks to those that have taken the time to read this and even greater thanks to those of you who go the extra mile and review. :D So Gracias GirlAtThePaino, , FeelingMyself, Red, Straight Edghe, mbembet, Midnight1906, Nevenka, 1Superman4Me, Psyche613, SakuraPheonix13, aintgotnone, and Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja for posting your comments. (There was another that I wanted to publicly thank, but this website won't let me write down their username. so I am terribly sorry for that.) Hope that you enjoy this as well.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Good Evening Diana." He says in greeting, peering at her with those eyes of his.

"Bruce." She returns cooly, casting an appreciative glance at his choice of clothing. Yet, before Bruce can notice, she quickly schools her expression into one of neutrality. It is not every day one sees the legendary Batman walking around in civilian attire. Still, there is no need for him to believe that she was softening up just because she was taking the time to _notice_ him.

Her eyes return to his and he suppresses the urge to shiver at the iciness of her gaze.

A silent pause stretches between the two of them. They gaze at each other with guarded expressions. The sound of the Grandfather clock as each second ticks on by, emphasizes the lingering silence. Neither of them utter a single word. A mute battle of wills on who will cave in and end the moment of silence first. Slowly Diana's left brow rises in question. She is apparently waiting for him to strike up some sort of conversation.

_He **is** the host after all._ She silently mulls to herself.

He places his hand deep within his pockets and studies her carefully. He knows that she wants him to get it over with, to tell her what he has to say and be done with everything. No doubt she has convinced herself that, despite any of the things that he may say tonight, she will remain angry at him. What she doesn't really know is that he has a personal vendetta to change that. One way or another, he hopes to end this visit as... Friends...

A sudden thought occurs to him and he runs a hand absentmindedly through his thick, dark hair. Glancing around for some champagne bottles, he comes to find them already served and prepped on a corner table. He promptly walks over to them and offers one to her.

"So how was the mission in Kasnia?" He begins, hoping to prompt some reaction out of her.

"I heard that you and _Clark_ proved to be very worthy assets." He pauses, hoping that she had not noticed his slight change in tone. Clearing his throat, he quickly takes a drink of his glass.

She shrugs her shoulders before taking a sip of her own wine. "It went fine."

She grins slightly, then clamps a hand over her mouth as she recalls something to memory. He pauses. This is definitely not the reaction he had expected from her when he brought the subject up. Still, It is good to see her smile, even if it is at the expense of someone else's doing and not his own. She continues with her segment, momentarily forgetting that she is angry at Bruce.

She runs a finger absentmindedly along the top rim of her wineglass, emitting a beautiful chime. He follows the small, circular movements of her forefinger as she speaks.

"Kal was asked to walk through a security device. Little did he know that it also had X-ray capability to it. As soon as he stood in front of it..."

Suddenly she sits upright and her eyes snap to his instantly. She flickers her gaze to the floor then back at him, a bit warily, once more. Now it is his turn to raise a brow in question. She inclines her head forward and peers up at Bruce.

Biting her lip she continues. "He was found wearing... Something the public found a bit comical..." She hesitates, yet determinedly moves onward. "He had on a pair of Batman underpants." She ends evenly.

He pauses and lowers his drink. "Batman underwear." He repeats with a _slight_ growl and narrowed eyes.

She gives a curt nod before glaring at him in return, silently daring for him to open his mouth and verbally judge Kent. Instead he just gives a little grunt before turning away.

Suddenly a crack of thunder roars outside, yet niether of them acknowledge the sound.

* * *

**Alfred**

_Mr. Kent and Batman Underwear? _He raises a brow in amusement, but then shakes his head. There are other matters that must take first priority, the thought of Batman underwear must be placed on hold.

Alfred strides purposefully to the kitchen, leaving behind the Amazon and Dark Knight within the manor's guest quarters. Things are not going smoothly. Sure, they are at the moment being polite to each other, but _that_ in itself, is the heart of the problem. If there is no show of 'sparks' as so to speak, then nothing will be accomplished. At this rate her highness will just request a doggy bag and leave early.

_What in bloody blazes are you doing Master Bruce?_ Alfred curses to himself silently.

No matter how many woman the man may have fawning over him when being playboy Bruce Wayne, that man still does not have a _single_ clue on how to repair a relationship properly, nor on how to express his true feelings for that matter. It was Alfred who had convinced the vigilante to try and make amends with her. If it hadn't been for his constant inquiring nature, then who knows how long it would have taken Bruce to come to the realization that he must try and repair the almost severed relationship between the two. But perhaps by then, it would have been far to late...

Passing through the kitchen door, the butler releases a sigh.

_Time to ensue Plan B._

Now, if only he could remember where he left that old spice grater, then he would be a bit more satisfied with how well this next phase may go.

* * *

**If you are reading this, then thank you for reading what was posted before this A/N. :) Not _much _going on here, but rest assured the next chapter shall have some more to it, bear with me please. :) reviews are always adored and appreciated.**

* * *

**Next story to be updated: Fierce Beauty and the Wild Beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year. I'm glad that I got chapter three up in time for the holiday, so I hope that you all enjoy reading this! :) **

**Thank you ****Koko (I'm glad to hear that you like my stories, I did make this chapter a little longer. So I hope you enjoy, as always its good to hear from you. :D),**

**Serena Kenobi (Hi! Let me just say, I like your stories! :) When I saw that you reviewed, I was so happy. So thanks for that. Hopefully in this chapter I've kept everyone in character also.), **

**mbembet (Thanks for the thumbs up. It's always awesome to hear from you and to know that your reading. :) Your comments are always welcomed.), **

**1Superman4Me (haha you can say that. Alfred's gotten tired off Bruce god ragging his feet around and not doing anything, so Alfred has thus taken up the job of Cupid momentarily. It's terrific to read your reviews!), **

**Midnight1906 (I appreciate your reviews, especially now that i can understand, and you reading my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter to!), and...**

**Ni Castle (yes, Supes with Batman underwear. :) as always thanks for your reviews, I can always count on you to question things if the need should arise, or read and review. Hope you enjoy!) **

** -Tigress2929**

* * *

She takes one last sip of her wine and sets it on the small coffee table beside her. Gripping the armrests of her chair, she lifts herself up and takes a stand. No more trying to beat around the bush. Bruce invited her here for a reason and she has got to know why.

"Bruce, enough with the chit chat. Why am I here?" She places a hand on his arm in order to try and garner his full attention. His shoulders stiffen slightly, but eventually he turns around to face her. His eyes are dark and intense for a single moment, before returning to a calm and patient hue.

"I had you come here so that way we could talk." He replies evenly.

She allows for her hand to fall away, before backing up a few steps and assessing him. Biting her bottom lip, she nods her head partly in understanding and exasperation.

"Right. Just so that we could talk." She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

"Bruce, we haven't talked to each other in a little over four weeks. What happened to us "talking" during that point in time? Because I was waiting, hoping that you'd have the decency to at least show up sooner or later." She uncrosses her arms and plants her fists on her hips while taking a step closer.

"In fact, I _tried_ to contact you but you refused to speak with me. I don't even know why I'm here! I should have just denied you like you have done with me so many times in the past." She ends lowly. He just watches her silently. He can sense that there is more meaning behind that last part of her statement, but he does not bother to broach it further. Instead he allows for her to finish whatever else she feels that she must say.

"What is going on with you Bruce? Have you suddenly become to coward to confront us, because the man I knew is in no way like that, or is it because you are just ashamed? Ashamed in your own inability to request help from those who happen to appraise you highly."

Guilt flickers over his features for a second before, he in turn, scowls at her. He downs the rest of his drink and slams it on the table. Striding up to her, he grips her by the forearms tightly.

"I'm no coward. I may be many things, but I'm not a coward. Would a coward face a man such as the Joker head on like I did? No! A _coward_ would have high tailed it out of this city. Would a _coward_ take the blame for the murder of Harvey Dent in order to keep his mission pure!? I don't think so." He growls. This conversation has escalated from being just polite to being a full out argument. She takes a deep breath and exhales through her nose.

"Alright then, perhaps not a coward but an idiot!" She begins to poke him in the chest as she says this. With every emphasized word a crack of lightning sounds in the background, scorching the sky with it's heat. She knows that she is most likely bruising him, yet he shows no outward expression of feeling even an ounce of that pain. He's a full out stoic.

"You knew that we could have helped you if you had asked but you _still_ refused to do so and instead decided that it would be best to leave us in the dark. When we did find out, we just had to stand by and watch while you could have been killed. Do you know how much it hurt seeing you through the news footage while you tried to handle the chaos in Gotham all by yourself? That blasted Joker, Scarecrow and Bane! You may believe that not granting us the ability to assist you in your city is a sign of strength, but to me and everyone else, it is a sign of your stubbornness, your insecurity in your trust within us. _Especially_ when it was something that life threatening and disastrous! If you won't trust us... the League... Me... Then how in the world are we suppose to trust you?" She steps even closer. A roll of thunder erupts outside, the noise is in tune with every step that she takes.

"Batman... you may not know it, but we have faith in you. You are not just a symbol to Gotham, but to the whole world, and even in some parts of the universe. I can understand that you like to work alone at most times. You are very protective of your city and in some cases that is good but in others, such as last month, it is infuriating. You could have contacted us at least. Informed us of the situation, or even had us on standby. Something would have been better than nothing!" She ends with a slight huff. He releases her and backs up a few inches.

"Why? So you all could come marching into this city with your fancy slogans and stunning abilities? No. This place does not need a hero like Superman or The Flash. They need a protector and I just so happen _am_ that protector. That means _I_ set the rules and all who dare to enter, or even wishes to come into _my_ city must first abide by those rules."

"Bruce, this isn't a controversy about your rules. This is about knowing that I can count on you to call when things get really bad. I don't want to find out one day that you died because you were stupid enough to go up against something bigger than what you could handle, without help."

He closes his eyes for a brief moment and grits his teeth in frustration.

"Then you don't know me at all." His eyes flash with annoyance, at the same time that the wind howls out in anger. "I wanted you to come here so that I could..." He pauses for a moment. "So that I could apologize, _not_ so that you could scold me, and seemingly downgrade my methods."

"By Hera Bruce it's about time that someone had the balls to do so." She growls back. Rain and hail begin to beat against the windows. Still, neither of them really registers the sound.

He was _not_ expecting that reaction at all. Nor did he anticipate that use of wording in her response. He'd figured that she would be surprised at his want to apologize, and after a few words, everything would work out smoothly and they'd go back to being friends. But no, she wasn't backing down and letting him off the hook that easily. She wants him to fight for it.

This is not going to be easy. With thugs and criminals he could calculate outcomes and create strategies, but with an Amazon, all of that was virtually impossible to do. The mind and will power of a woman is a mystery man has yet to solve, and he isn't sure if even _he_ could crack that in one night. Let alone... ever. Pursing his lips, he resorts to the last thing that he _can_ do. It is something ever rarely done by him, but deep within he could find the decency to do it, for her.

"I'm sorry Diana. I'll agree with you on this... If I come across something I can't handle, I'll call you first..." He pauses. "and the League." He adds as if it were an afterthought. "But _only_ under such dire circumstances."

"Dire situations like last month you mean?" She glares at him. "Right?" She asks once more with a firmer tone. He glares back at her in return. After a moments silence, he concedes to her request by giving a curt nod.

She releases a sigh and loosens her fists in a sign of acceptance. "Thank you Bruce, that's..." She hesitates. "All I ask of you."

She turns away. No, that isn't _all_ that she had really wanted. She wanted more, but he was insistent on not allowing for that next step to happen. He made that clear months before. Diana never in her earlier years had thought that she'd fall for a man like Bruce Wayne, but here she was and the impossible had happened. Years ago she had meet the Dark Knight of Gotham and had been intrigued by him. Not soon after, she began to fall for him also. A few months after her encounter with Batman, she began to feel this magnetic pull to the man known as Bruce Wayne. In the end it just turned out to be that she had fallen for men who were one in the same.

Turning back to him, she once more speaks. "You have to promise me though."

"I won't." He replies after some thought.

"Why not?" She asks, once more becoming frustrated with him.

"Because I can't trust myself to keep that promise." He answers honestly. Still that is something that she does _not_ want to hear coming from his mouth.

"Here we go again! The majority of all these problems seem to lie within the areas of trust. You know what? I've had enough tonight, I think nows a good time as any to leave. Tell Alfred that I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner, because I just couldn't _trust_ myself to not hit you." She locks eyes with his for a moment and to late she realizes that it is a mistake to do so. They say ones eyes is the gateway into seeing your soul, and that's what Bruce managed to glimpse. So bright and intense, unwavering and strong, burning with a powerful fire.

His piercing green eyes probe into her own, searching for something else. Hoping to unveil the truth behind her reasons of being angry at him. He takes a deep breath as soon as he sees it. The slight hurt and yearning. His actions a month earlier had affected her deeply, and it greatly differed from how it did so to the other League members. All that hurt had been channeled into anger. Anger at him for what he had done, or in actuality what he didn't do. Anger for caring, and for not being cared for in return. Anger at him for not coming to see her in order to assure her of his safety. All of this he could clearly read in her eyes, but he couldn't very well ignite that topic. For if he did, he would only succeed in hurting her more in the end. She swiftly breaks eye contact with him and begins to back away.

He can't let her leave. He doesn't want to. Instead he wishes to hold her close and shield her from the pain, but in all actuality, _he_ is the cause of that pain. If only... Only what? He doesn't know or perhaps... just doesn't wish to know.

A flash of lighting catches his eyes. Finally noticing the raging storm outside, he frowns to himself, but before he can stop her she proceeds to fly her way out of the living room and toward the manors front door.

Jerking the door wide open, a powerful gust of wind slams against her body. Leaves whirl around her face, as hail and rain begins to beat against her head and shoulders. Lightning cracks and thunder roars out in anger as she tries to walk out into the midst of the storm.

A warm broad hand reaches out and grabs her by the wrist, trying to stop her. The storm seems to calm for a single moment as he speaks, as if curious to know how he'll try and persuade her to not go flying head first into this wicked weather.

"Diana! You can't leave in this storm." He roars out, for the wind begins to once more howl out in agony.

She pauses and looks up at the sky, debating on whether or not she should take the risk. It is filled with dark, black raging clouds. Flashes of electricity crackle throughout their centers, charging them with their fury and wrath. She would be an easy target out there in the open air. It would not bode well for her to take the chance. His voice once more sounds in her ears.

"You can use the transporter. Just... don't fly, you'll only succeed in getting caught within the thick of it all." Just as he is saying this, a loud moaning sound begins to emanate from their right. Whipping their heads around, they watch as a large tree begins to sway harshly, its branches jerking from the left and the right, before it begins to lean more towards the ground. Cracking sounds snap through the air, as its roots are pulled up from the ground mercilessly. With a loud boom, the oak tree falls to its abrupt doom.

She nods her head in agreement with Bruce and allows for him to drag her back inside. They both close the door, happy to not have it crack in half from the force exerted on both sides of its wooden frame.

Pulling leaves out of her hair, she begins her quick descent to the Batcave. Bruce is not too far behind, debating to himself on whether or not he should try his luck in persuading her to not leave at all. What he doesn't yet know is that the choice has already been made for her to stay. Because in that very same moment, the lights begin to flicker slightly, before the Manof completely grows dark.

"The electricity is out." He informs her. She just glares at him in response.

"Now I'm trapped in here with a rich man who has issues... lots of issues." She mumbles to herself. Oh why did the fates choose to test her this day?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was everything done alright in this chapter? I don't know what it is about that line at the end, but I always tend to use it one time or another. :) Happy holidays, if you wish to leave a gift (review) feel free to do so. :D plus, it'll be my B-Day soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! This is Tigress2929 checking in, and I am back with another chapter for RFD. Soooo sorry for the long wait. It was just a matter of finding the time to write it all down. I hope you guys can forgive me. :) **

**Thank you so much Midnight1906, Koko, NiCastle, Skillgannon The Damned, and Wonderwomanbatmanfan for reviewing. Thanks, you guys are awesome, and I really appreciate that all of you take the time to comment. More A/N at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It is silent for a mere moment. Nothing stirs within the mansion. Not a single creak, or moan echoes throughout the vast halls. She waits, expecting for Alfred to come bustling out of the kitchen with a lamp, in order to provide light. Yet, he doesn't. In fact there does not seem to be any sound emitting from the cook room. She frowns in slight puzzlement.

A flurry of light slips through the cracks of the curtains, but that to is silent. There is no sound of thunder to accompany it. All around there is... nothing, but a mere silence. It is as if the world has stopped in order to emphasize this very moment. As if it is the beginning act of an opening play. A play, whose story is riddled with that of passion, and loss. A mysterious masterpiece filled with the sense of what is already lost, and what one longs for.

Her eyes momentarily lock with that of Bruce, and she can feel that alien emotion stir within her once again. No, not alien. Perhaps once upon a time it would have been rightly classified as foreign, but not now. Now she can recognize what these feelings truly are. They are something that has driven her crazy for the past months. Crazy in the sense that it would maker her experience, that burning need, the aching want, to be closer to him. To drown herself in the deep depths of his gaze. To... Touch... Grow closer... Lean in... Embrace... Kiss...

She blinks hard in an attempt to jolt herself out of her daydream. Shaking her head slightly, and taking a deep breath she wills her heartbeat to return back to normal. She glances at him quickly, and almost gasps at what she sees. The intensity, the longing. It has pooled deep within his eyes, but in the next second it is all gone. Perhaps it was just her imagination?

The brief moment of peace, and quite has escaped both of them. The sound of thunder finally reaches their ears, and shakes the very foundation of the mansion. The man before her is back to being what he has always been... Bruce Wayne, aka Batman.

The lights in the mansion flicker on… then back off again. It continues to repeat this very dance for less than a minute, before completely dying once more.

"Bruce…" She voices out loud, leaving the rest unsaid, already knowing that he catches her unasked question.

"Follow me." He replies gruffly, lightly brushing past her in order to make his way to the cave. A slight shiver races through her body at his touch. Sucking in a low, quick breathe, she steels herself. The irritation and anger returns. Pushing back all the emotions that had just recently been stirring within her, she scowls at his retreating back.

"I swear to you Bruce, if you're just trying to lock me up in this mansion, I will tear through these walls, and leave. Storm… or no storm." She growls out, before begrudgingly following him.

* * *

**Batcave:**

* * *

The area is dark and dank. The thick smell of underground water and metallic scents are all mixed into one, creating an unusual, yet unique scent. The sound of falling water rushes to her ears, pounding against them with their persistent, and demanding rhythm. The very nature of this cave is unique and even... Soothing to her, to say in the least.

The man before her seemingly blends into the darkness of this sanctuary. The sound of his breathing is the only indication of him being here at all. This is a man who holds the upper hand when dwelling in this kind of environment, by thriving in the darkness of the shadows. It is his strength, and power. This is where his mortality fades into the background, making one forget that he is still only a man beneath the mask, despite his brilliant set of skills, and choice of tactics. A man such as this can be found dangerous, lethal, and terrifyingly... alluring.

Still... That does not mean an Amazon of her stature could not beat him. Especially if that particular Amazon would rather enjoy doing so. She smirks to herself amusingly. Oh yes, a sparring session between them never failed to entertain the Princess.

Finally they both reach the foot of the stairs, and Diana continues to follow Bruce's lead. She watches him closely from behind, now that her vision has adjusted to the limited lighting. She can't help but study his form, and movements. All of which are already so familiar to her. His build, his posture, his fluid strides, the broad shoulders, and muscled forearms. She frowns, while biting down on her bottom lip in anger, and in an attempt to drag her line of sight away from him. She can't keep torturing herself over him like she was. But above all, she cannot allow for him to catch her doing so, for then she would never here the last of it from his end.

After making his way deeper into the cavern of his cave, he slows to a stop, and begins to inspect a line of giant generators. Frowning, he approaches a detached monitor and proceeds to press a series of buttons, in an attempt to reboot the machinery. Yet, all that he succeeds in doing, is in having them give off a desperate, groaning sound in protest, before they die back down to a quite silence.

"Impossible. The generators in no way should be dead like this. The seller guaranteed that." Bruce irritatingly mutters under his breath.

"Well Bruce, it looks like you were ripped off, because clearly, those machines are not going to start working unless you have someone tinker with them." She remarks with a quirked brow.

"Tinker?" He asks her amusingly. She scowls at him. "Yes, tinker. Have you never heard of the word before?" She asks, while loosely clenching her fists.

"Yes, I've heard a certain speedster mention it on occasion, but I never thought that I'd hear that word come out of your sophisticated mouth. In fact, there are a few words that you have said today which have, frankly, surprised me." He gives her sidelong glance.

She smirks at him. "Oh really, a word such as 'balls' you mean?" He opens his mouth to respond in some way, before thinking better of it, and just leaving it be. He, instead continues to inspect the machines, looking for any possible signs of damage.

She watches on, hoping that Bruce may be able to fix them in a few minutes time. Oh how she wishes that she could just walk right into the training room on the Watchtower at this very moment, and just... Hit something. Just so that she could relieve some of her pent up energy, and stress.

She closes her eyes, and leans back against the wall of the cave, unaware of the fact that two green eyes can't help but continue to flicker in her direction.

Suddenly an alarm goes off, and both of their attentions are diverted to the large monitor screen located in the heart of the cave. Snapping her eyes open, her gaze immediately locks unto that of Bruce's moving form. He leaps up over a stack of some wooden boxes filled with materials, and strides on over to his computer station. Diana of course, is not too far behind.

Typing in a few commands, and entering some pass codes, Bruce gains immediate access to his security system. Curiously, Diana watches on, as a little green dot, being shown on the digital map of the Wayne Manor's property, inches closer.

"Bruce..." She says lowly, but before she can finish, he is already responding to the situation. Once more, he quickly types on the keyboard, and successfully switches the footage from being seen in negative format, to that of a security footage.

"Bruce, what is this?" She finally asks.

"My alarm system. Which only goes off whenever someone enters the Wayne property, whether by foot or air." He remarks automatically. Standing to her full height, she crosses her arms across her chest, and frowns.

"So, whenever there is a visitor, you know ahead of time? Typical, your trust issues are far more extreme than I had previously imagined. Friends can't even stop by without being x-rayed by you."

"I'm the Batman Princess. It's what I do." He answers back shortly. Then adds in a more level tone of voice. "Look it up in the dictionary."

"A joke, how presumptuous of you." She remarks rather dryly. She watches on as a list of information appears on the right hand side of the screen, such as estimated height, weight, and gender.

"Yes, well, while you sit here, and examine this man, whose out _there_ in this storm, I'm going to go and invite him in for a warm cup of tea. And I do believe Alfred would agree."

He whirls around, and glares at her. "No, I won't allow that. Not until I know for sure that he isn't some criminal whose using this storm as an opportunity to ransack this mansion."

"If he is, then we'll take care of him, but I'm not leaving that person out there in this weather. If he gets terribly sick then what?"

He sets his jaw but doesn't answer her. It amazes he how these conversations can go. They can start out talking politely, then argue over some conflict until it seems as if the issue has been resolved, and then start arguing again. An amused remark here and there in between, but it never fails to heat up again. Oh how it can frustrate her at times.

"Why dont you just trust me on this Bruce? Who knows, maybe all he really is, is a nice guy?"

His expression softens somewhat, but the sterness is still present. "It's not that I don't _trust_ you Princess, it's that I don't trust him. What if that man turns out to be some high end criminal, who managed to figure out my identity? What if this here is a trap? That man out there could be one of the many maniacs that roam this city, posing as a civilian in order to try and destroy me. How do you think I would feel if you got hurt, becuase I didn't take the proper precautions?"

She narrows her eyes at him, and gives a slight shake of her head. "No Bruce, I'm not really sure if you do trust me, becuase if you did then you would trust my judgment, and trust my capabilities in handling myself." With that said, she begins to walk away.

_Why is it that these conversations always seen to end up with her walking away?_ He asks himself mentally.

As she pauses at the foot of the stairs, she turns to him one last time.

"You know Bruce, even the fiercest of creatures and warriors need to have trust. Whether it is in themselves, or their group. Do you think that creatures of their nature do not rely on something? Despite being a vigilante Bruce, you are a human, and I think that its time you figured that out." With those last words, she flies off, leaving him alone, just like he always assumed he should be. But what if... Just what if... That could change?

* * *

**Not very long, I know. Hopefully this coming week I can post the next chapter. :) Now, I know that some of you were expecting the appearance of the stranger, well let me just say that it will definitely happen in this upcoming chapter. ****Thanks for you holiday, birthday and new year wishes! :D Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks Koko for what you did! :) It made my day. Bye bye for now, but don't worry, I'm coming back, and with more updates. **


End file.
